KALS
by MexicanLove007
Summary: Konoha Advance Learning School, where troublemakers and students with a bad attitude end up it and what would happen when Sakura lands there, Well it wasn't her fault but if you put a sexy bad boy in the picture, it isn't that bad. Dear Lord help her! Sasusaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. AU
1. How I got in KALS

Hey guys new story :) yeah so this is chapter one yay! thank guest101 for the mistakes because I done this one my phone and I was a bit rushing it and I had to write all of this again -.-

* * *

Clunk

A another spray can fell to the floor, he didn't care about school at all, he went a posh school, his parent spoiled him too much, they were too busy at meetings to care he controlled his life. That's the way he rolls unless his mother wants to take a break then his mum chose what he can and can not do. Writing language that no one ever used in this school. He wrote on the front of the school and he was proud of what he done, very proud.

He walked in the class taking his seat. Girls loved him, boys envied him he sat down in his sit until he heard a loud scream

"SASUKE UCHIHA, NOW YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

For him life was just too good.

"You again!"

The raven hair boy who was aged around 17 looked up seeing the police officer with the angry face.

"Yes?" Doesn't he look so innocent?

Right next to the police officer was his teacher, who looked equally but just a bit more pisses off at the young men with a smirk placed on to his beautiful face, he was currently in Sir Herbert's school, as he bunked school...again and got arrested like about fifteen times he was forced to go to the head's office and that's why he was sitting there to see his teacher, a police officer and his head teacher

" We know you have been graffiting the school walls again and writing forbidden words on it, and we gave to inform you and your parents that you are moving to K.A.L.S"

"What's that?"

"Konoha Advance Learning School, where teenagers with bad attitude go there"

His teacher was standing with a big grin, Sasuke was about to punch the living day light out of him.

"Well guess what? I don't really care."

Then the police officers face was about to explode, he went to near Sasuke face.

"Listen here young man, be lucky you're not going to jail"

And guess what Sasuke just did, he SPAT on the police officer face"

The Police officer wiped the spit off his face and made Sasuke stand up and handcuffed him. Yup this again

"Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrested for destroying public property and assaulting a police officer, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yeah, yeah you told me this all the time"

Check one..

X.x.X

"Excuse me young man, in this school it is against the rules to eat ramen"

"What the fuck are you saying?!"

The boy looked angry as he had his Ramen-Go-Go in his hand. He had a natural tan skin colour and blonde hair, to the school he was known the funniest person there is, to teachers he is a living hell. He only had one best friend and that was Tenten, cute, funny loved a joke them two were unstoppable.

"Oi old teacher!"

Tenten walked to the teacher and looked at him in a way that he should be scared for his life.

"W-wel i-i-in M-m-m-apple S-s-school we d-do not tolerate t-these type o-o-of food"

Yep the teacher was about to for and the person he was a new teacher. He didn't know what to do. CRAP! Every teacher knew not to mess with them

Tenten looked at Naruto, Naruto had the same look at Tenten, oh yeah trouble.

Tenten hold the teachers back, while Naruto chucked ramen at him. Tenten let go of him and run.

"Naruto run!"

That both run to the front and didn't stop they were about to climb the fence until they felt a hand on their shoulder. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other, Oh crap.

...

"And that's how we got in trouble"

Naruto and Tenten had to explain this to their parents.

The teacher explained to them, they had a chose if jail or Konoha Advance Learning School.

Yeah you know, which one they chose.

Check Two..

X.x.X

"Hey sexy, wanna give me a kiss"

Two guys block the poor girls path, she had short purple hair and no pupil eyes, she was holding her favourite book and saw the most biggest flirts in Oceanway School, Jai and Kairu, both had brown hair and went out with all the girls in school expect Hinata, as she was too innocent.

"P-p-please m-m-move"

Jai and Kairu looked at each other.

"Should we, Jai?"

"Nah"

They came closer to Hinata. Hinata with her book in her hand, hit them with it!

"Now, now little Hi-na-ta, you should have not done that"

Kairu hold Hinata shoulder, until a punch went to his face, Kairu was on the floor. Jai looked to his left, where the punch came from. It was Neji Hyuga, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well Kairu and Jai, shouldn't pick on my cousin, should we now?"

Neji punched Jai harder.

"NEJI, HINATA! HEAD TEACHER NOW!"

Hinata was in tears, she never in trouble, but Neji wad used to it, he didn't really give two fucks to be honest.

"Hinata because this is your first time getting in trouble we have chosen to send you Konoha Advance Learning School, as for you Neji, you have a choice of Jail or The same school a Hinata"

"what do you think? Neji was stating which one he want to go.

"Okay then both of you are starting Konoha Advance learning School tomorrow!"

Check Three..

X.x.X

"Do you have the answer to Test A?"

"Yeah, yeah got the money, troublesome?"

"What if you get caught?"

"Don't worry I done this for three years,"

The lazy boy who was Sir Johns School smart-ass, he is rich smart and good-looking, but he sell test answer by hacking into the school websites and printing all the test answer and selling them to student.

He gave the test papers to the kid with a long brown coat, dark glasses and a big black hat, he looks really tall for a student, Shikamaru didn't really care, he just gave it anyway. After he gave it he was about to walk away until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around to see a teacher and the glasses, hat and coat on the floor, Oh crap someone snitched on him.

"Guess what, you are going to Konoha Advance Learing School, Ha!?"

They did not have to tell Shikamaru what Konoha Advance Learing School, It was a school where student get in trouble with the police or done a crime like beating someone up so badly, that the victim had to go hospital ect ect, then the lesson will be normal but any bad behaviour will come with an extreme punishment. After all he is going to Konoha Advanced Learning School...

Check Four..

X.x.X

Last but not least...

"Ino, did you do the maths homework?"

"Sakura you think I do maths homework, ah you funny little girl!"

Konoha Fashion school, where rich teenagers go to have a possible chance of making ut to the fashion world, Ino and Sakura went together, they were the best of friends. Karin was jealous of Sakura as they started this school when they were about thirteen they been to this school for four years until this day...

Sakura and Ino were walking to their maths class when they saw Karin flirting with the boys, yes some boys do take fashion, they were talking to Karin until they saw Sakura new handbag, they walked up to Sakura and Ino while Karin watched with jealousy in her eyes.

"Sakura, My darling is that the new limited edition golden Gucci Bag! I love it!"

"Thanks my mom brought it for me"

Sakura wasn't a brat but she was really spoiled, and her mum was a model while her dad was a fashion designer. Karin was still watching her, then she grabbed her coffee and "tripped" sending the coffee flying to...

Nope not Sakura's Gucci bag but Ino new designer dress. Ops Big Mistake!

"Oh I was ment to chuck it on Sakura's bag not your dress!"

"Why you bitch!"

Ino jumped of Karin and started to pull her red hair and broke her Armani glasses , Ino kept punching her but Karin wad covering her face, Sakura went in to stop it she didn't want Ino to get in trouble again, Ino parent will band Ino from doing anything, everyone around them took pictures with their new and expensive Iphones and Blackberrys, while the boys started a cheer.

The teachers came and broke it up, Ino white dress had a coffee stain and Ino lost one of her diamond earring, while Karin had her glasses broken and broke her heel and a broken noses and Sakura looked quite normal but her was messed up and her necklace was ripped.

Karin looked at herself, "That's it I am calling the police!"

Within Ten minutes the police arrived and everyone was in lesson expect Sakura, Ino and Karin. They had Ino arrested and Sakura wanted to make sure she was safe she went along to the police station.

"Before they went into the car the police officer said "You do know both if you are you going to be placed in Konoha Advance Learning school?"

The two best friend looked at each other

"WHAT!?"

Sakura was dreading herself already, I mean come on, from high-priced princess she is going to second-hand doll!

Check Five..

* * *

Well that's it, I don't know what happen to my old one but thanks for reading and thanks for guest101 for helping love her/him! (LOL), Review and love all my readers mwah!

See ya next time :D


	2. How I got saved in KALS

Chapter 2! Enjoy :) And I don't even know what I am going to do with this story -.-

* * *

Sakura stayed up all night, well mostly because trying to get Ino out of the police station. She kept on having arguments with the police that was until 4 in the morning also stayed up all night as she heard she was going to a new school and she didn't have a choice, she was giving the rules, the location and she never wants to move school! But lucky Ino was going as well. Sakura was think how mean, rude and dirty are the people going to be!

She washed her face it was 7:30am, her new school starts at 8:30. Her parents were somewhere in Spain. They won't came back until next year, she wore a floral tank top and some short-shorts, and she got a plain handbag, grabbed her car key, ray-bans and her blackberry, got in her white Mercedes and drove to her new school. Yay! NOT!

All the boys were looking at her, she knew she should have told her parents, they would have done something instead of being sent to this school. She looked for Ino. Ino was surrounded by boys, she was wearing a plain white dress and black flats, Sakura walked up to Ino grabbed her hand. Taking her away from the boys.

"What are you doing?" Sakura knew Ino may get raped by them or something like that.

"Flirting..."

"Promise on our friendship, you won't have a relationship with any if them without my permission!" Ino eyes widened, Sakura was being serious.

"Okay promise on our friendship and you too!"

Sakura smiled, Ino smiled back. They walked to the front. They saw many girls and boys. They had to sit down, none of them were decent at all! The headteacher came to the front.

"Hello my name is Tsunade! But you can call me . This is a school specially designed for students like you! Behave and your class is giving out when you head out the door!"

Sakura and Ino sticked together. When they said their names, they check if they had the same teacher.

"I got Kakashi... You piggy?"

"I GOT KAKASHI TOO!"

Both of them looked at each other and jumped in delight. They went to class 101.

They saw many kids in a pair like A girl with dark indigo hair and who Sakura may think its her brother, what? You can't blame her, they have the same eyes! And another dude with busy eyebrows and a guy with a dog and many more!

"Hello I am kakashi-sensai, I am going to teach you for science, maths, English, P.E, geography, history and many more lesson!"

The students groaned.

Kakashi spoke again "Okay for this day let's get to know each other and how we got in, we will go in circle! You first!"

Kakashi pointed in a random direction.

"Well I'm Naruto, and I chucked ramen at a teacher..."

Sakura looked at him, seriously?!

"Hi, I'm Tenten and I helped him chuck ramen at the teacher!"

Sakura was really shocked, she looks so sweet and dressed a bit like a tomboy, joggers and a plain top, she dressed the same as Naruto! Sakura was about to cry! She never seen a girl dress like that, even in gym, they would wear shirt and a top that goes 2 inches over the bellybutton.

They continued this for another half an hour, and when Ino said she kicked a sluts ass, all the boys cheered. Yep Ino was a Goddess to them.

Sakura really needed to wee. She called Kakashi.

"kakashi- sensai can I go to the the toilet?"

"Yeah as long as you came back"

Sakura left the group that were talking about why they got in.

Oh crap she just remembered she doesn't know where are the toilet. She mentally shouted at herself. IDIOT!

She saw two boys talking to each other. She walked to them

"Excuse me, have you seen the girls toilet?"

The two boys looked at Sakura and smirked.

"Yeah, we do! Right Johnny?"

"Yeah, follow us!"

Sakura being very naïve, followed them, hoping they will take get to the girl toilet, they went in to the old class room, Sakura looked around seeing the vintage class.

"Umm... I said the toilets" Sakura was really scared. She wish she didn't leave her Blackberry in the class room with her bag.

"Oh we know what you said!" The two boy started to unzip their pant, Sakura legged it but Tom holder her arm.

"Aww shouldn't run away little girl should we now?"

Tom looked at Johnny, "We were about to go easy in you but know you ran away, we can't"

Johnny went to kiss her, she shouted, kicking her legs, the two boy who were currently in their boxers, were undressing Sakura. She kept on screaming between the kisses, they didn't do nothing serious...yet.

X.x.X

Sasuke turned up late, he ride in his motorbike and parked it next to a very white expensive Mercedes. He knew he had Kakashi, that's the only teacher that chose him. He walked through many class room, he had black jeans , that was lose but still lightly hugged his legs and a lacoste top and some converse. He gears a scream from a classroom to see two guys on a girl.

Sasuke kicked the door open two see two dudes naked and a girl in her bra and her shorts, thank God they didn't do anything serious!

"I think you should leave" said Tom to Sasuke

"Well I think I should best the shit out of you, well I know"

Sasuke with all his force punched Tom. Tom was lying on the floor, bleeding. Johnny wore his clothes and ran out with Tom.

Sasuke got Sakura top and gave it to her, her make up was ruined, so much for they best first school day!

Sasuke walked away

"Umm excuse me..."

"Hn..."

"Thank you!" Sakura had already put her top on.

" Don't worry" He smirked and walked away, Sakura fixed her make up. And waited about ten minutes before going back to her class.

When she came in, she got an earful of kakashi lecture of her being almost an hour late! But when she turned around she saw that boy who saved her she smiled at him, while he smirked back.

And she thought maybe this is the best first day ever!

X.x.X

* * *

how did you like it and can we get to 7 reviews? Or I will not update this story, sorry I just need to know if you guys like it or not?

-ML007


	3. How I stopped a fight in KALS

Thanks for the review and I would like to thank my lovely little buttercups (YOU!)

* * *

Sakura walked in her class room where everyone was sitting down and talking, Ino was talking to a certain indigo hair coloured girl and there was some dude right next to her. Sakura walked up to them both.

"Hi" Sakura said to the unknown girl and her partner that just nodded back at Sakura.

"H-h-hi my n-name is H-h-hinata" She was looking down, blushing. Her brother or cousin just looked at her, God! someone didn't learn their manners. Oh well They started to talk, Kakashi-sensi is really laid-back isn't he? She looked around seeing many people, like a boy with really hairy eyebrows, a boy with a doggy, a scary threesome and her hero; the boy who saved her.

"Umm Sakura, this is Neji, Hinata's cousin. They ended up in this school when two idiots were picking on Hinata and her cousin stood up for her, isn't that sweet!" Ino said to Sakura, as the little blossom was still looking around, Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. Ino looked at Hinata and said she had to tell Sakura something. Hinata just nodded as Neji just shrugged.

"Earth to Sakura?!" Ino was pissed at her.

"Hm...Yeah?" Sakura was too tired to deal with this, after what happen to her, she should be in her big, safe mansion.

"You know that boy, the one that's sleeping!" Ino moved her eyes in the direction of the lazy sleeping boy. As Sakura looked and examined.

"Yeah, he is okay, I guess" She wanted to talk to her knight in shining armour, who was admired by a lot of girls, some of them are really tough while others look decent, probably got in because of a fight or something like that.

"Well, I went up to him, you know while you ditched me! And He was really flirting with me!" She started to jump, yep jumped.

The conversation was over, when a very fashionable guy come through.

"Hello ladies don't mean to disturb you but I love your shoes! Its like totally in right now!" He was a male version of Ino but with black hair and really pale skin.

"Well I'm Ino and this is Sakura!" He looked like Sakura's Knight.

"Ladies, my name is Sai" He held Sakura's hand and gave it a kiss.

Ino looked at Sakura, hinting that Sai may have a crush on Sakura. Sai saw the look that Ino gave and replied by saying

"Sorry babes, but I only do dicks" Sakura knew it, of how he was acting but Ino on the other hand was entirely shocked. They started to giggle. Sakura can't be bothered no more

"So why did you get in here for?" Ino could never stop talking!

"Well I told the head teacher that she was a bitch and she can't dress to save her life and who wears crocs, I mean talk about having no money, I mean like she looked like a cheap tart, which she is!" Ino and Sai kept on talking about clothed and designer brand, oh yeah AND boys.

Sakura excused herself from Sai and Ino and was about to walk to her 'Hero' until a boy that was a bit scuffy and messy with his dog walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Kiba!" Boy, he acted more like a dog.

"Hi my name is-" Sakura was stopped by a loud noise.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Sakura turned around to the chanting to see what was happening with the boy named Kiba, but only he ran straight to the fight to help a boy in a green jump suit, but only he kept punching her hero, but he pushed the poor boy; who was named Rock-lee, which she heard from her class mates.

The sensai was nowhere around, who leave a class room full of teenagers that have an attitude problem. Seriously!?

Sakura heard some girls and boys whisper.

"This is why you shouldn't mess with Sasuke..."

"Poor Lee...Did you see that punch?"

"You were right, never mess with an Uchiha..."

Maybe Sakura's Hero was just a Villian?

X.x.X

Sasuke P.O.V

I saw a little pinkette looking at me. While others girl surrounded me;Some were very good-looking but they just bitches wouldn't give a damn about them. Why do I have to be alone here, I saw some famous name like the Hyuuga's, How did they get in, they are too goody-goody, I saw them talking to a brunette and a loud blond boy.

I smirked making all the ladies swoon, I saw a little prick across the way, he was checking out the pinky l, she was with her friends? I guess...

"Oi Shino you'd think shr let me hit her ass" I swear to God I am gonna puke.

"Yeah, Have a chat to her and do it in the lockers, aight?"

"In'it!" That's it, I am never like this to girls, I mean I do the same as Brows, but why would I feel like protecting her...again?

I stood up, walking to the annoying boy and his little pervy friend with my hand in my jean and my gray hoodie zipped up, I walked over to him.

"Oi bitch-boy!" Fight on the first day of school, nothing new. He looked at me, ha...He thinks he's special, yeah right.

"What did you say, you bastard!" Fuck them two that I beaten up earlier, He had it coming! He was ready for a fight well I can't wait! I punched him across the face making him have a bloody nose and his friend just froze there. People started to gather around us, screaming! I was about to beat the shit out of him until a rememberable Pinky and a boy stepped in.

"Stop! God sake! What's wrong with you?" was she shouting at me? Aw wasn't she cute, I smirked while I heard other people whisper.

"Poor girl, she is going to die.."

"Imagine, what will Sasuke do to her..."

"I heard she only came in because of her friend!"

I saw her eyes starting to tear up. Why was she defending him, if she only knew that Rock lee, the dude she was protecting was about to do it with her. She is so naïve , everyone thought I'll push her out or something.

I just smirked, walking to her right now, getting closer and closer and I just gave her a little kiss on the cheek l, taking in her scent;Vanilla. And walked away, I left while she stared at my back, I can feel it, Maybe I will stick around here... She is pretty interesting...

* * *

Thanks for the ideas and the review guys and I will use them soon as I know what to do now this this fanfiction and I know I won't update as soon but I will update like once a month..

-Ml007


	4. How they got into KALS

Hi, Guys! Sorry about the lateness :) But you know me I'll always update! Yeah I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters -.-

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

Next day Ino wouldn't stop talking about that boy, God! Yeah I know he is good-looking, but doesn't mean she had to talk about him, like 24/7! It was saturday and time for shopping! Yay! We invited Hinata, she is really sweet but her annoying cousin had to come along. he didn't 'trust' us with his beloved cousin but I do like Hinata. Not really sure about Sai but I think Ino loves Sai, them two always talk about boys and fashion, I love fashion but not like Ino, someone put her on leash when a new designer dress comes out!

I went out to see Ino's cars and her typing away on her iPhone, probably to Sai. She saw me and waved.

"Hurry up already!" Well someone's really impatient today, She had a colourful maxi dress on putting her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, while I just had a top and some random pair of leggings.

"Oi, I invited Hinata and her cousin, Neji along" I looked and her with a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah you told me" I went back to my blackberry, looking at my recent messages.

"Well too bad, Sasuke is not coming," Ino said it with a fake sigh. Well that got my attention, giving her a dirty look, while she just laughed at me.

After we entered, we saw Hinata in a really posh top and a pretty pink blazer...And her cousin - Neji. Hinata stood up, waving at up while we went up to her, all of us sat down drink our tea's and coffees. We talked about many things like fashion, popstars, things like that.

"Hinata, it's time to go home-" He stopped when a flying pot filled with ramen flew to his head spilling every from his shiny hair to his brand new shirt, he turned around to see a familiar blonde, boy from our new school. He just had a smile on his face and just put his hand to shake Neji's hand.

"Sorry, bro.." He still had his smile on. Well the poor kid is going to get beaten up!

"I've seen you and your pretty cousin around school,Well im Naruto.." He better shut up me, Ino and Hinata were just looking at Neji and Naruto.

Neji grabbed Naruto by his collar, was about to scream at him until a certain someone also joined the little 'group'.

"Oi, mate leave him alone!" A petite lady, with two brown bums on her head came along.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMEONE! I SAID LET HIM GO!" She was furious, and a bit scary, but I personally found all of this funny! Well not to Hinata, she was more scared for Naruto. Man, was she blushing, and the whole scene was creating a crowd.

A man who worked in the café, told us to get out but that didn't stop the little argument outside.

"If I see you next to Naruto ever again, swear to God! You'll be dead!" then she walked up to us...Crap.

"Sorry about the little fight inside, hope I didn't upset you! I'm Tenten, I'll see you around school!" After that she tugged Naruto going the opposite direction, waving at us while giving evils to Neji! Hinata started to giggle and Ino and I laughed as hard as we can! I had to farewell them going to my home.

X.x.X

Normal P.O.V

"Sasuke, kick it to me!" A white-haired boy roughly around Sasuke age said as Sasuke passed it to him.

"Shut man! Just pass the ball, you have no skills at all, Suigetsu!" The White haired boy looked offended, as the other man playing football with Sasuke and Suigetsu joined in.

"So I got better skills than you, Jugo!" The two mates of Sasukes were head to head trying to get the ball. Sasuke was stood there.

"Oi! When are you two going to my school?" Sasuke was to bored there, he needed his friend there to have fun, and support when he beats the shit out of anyone. Both of them look up, trying to think of the day they were supposed to come.

"err, Monday?" Suigetsu said, unsure.

As they were playing football, A girl got Sasuke's eye...Sakura. She was walking past him.

"Oi! Sport!" Great Sasuke couldn't even remember her name, He called her again until she looked at him and went towards him.

"Yes?" Sakura said with a really bored look.

"Well, yea-" Sasuke was speaking until Suigetsu butted in.

"Well, well who is this pretty hot lady" Suigetsu was pushing his buttons, a bit too far.

"Shut up, man! Leave the poor girl alone, i know she prefers red-head, am I right darling?" Jugo said kissing Sakura's hand, while she felt really awkward.

"She prefer big bushy eyebrows..." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No I don't! You liar, I was defending him because you were about to kill him!" Sasuke only smirked.

"There, there sport, No need to be in denial!" Sasuke said patting Sakura's head, after she pushed it away, stomping off.

"Well see ya later!" Sasuke loved it. Jugo and Suigetsu gave their leader a weird look, they never saw Sasuke like that. Especially around a girl who was unfamiliar to Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, what will happen if she finds out about that girl?" Suigetsu said, pointing at Sakura. Sasuke never really thought about her since he meet Sakura, when he first saw her on the first day. He never saw her, forever to be fair and she does hang around Sasuke quite a lot, eh Sasuke didn't really care, let her come or not she's just a toy.

"Sasuke, what's that pretty lady's name?" Suigetsu could not stop asking, Sasuke just kick the ball at him and just walked away. Sakura was just Sasukes , no one else.

X.x.X

Two days later

"OMG! Gaara! I can't believe your coming! You don't have to come! Yes I can protect myself! Oh no, the rape thing was just unlucky!" Sakura was talking on the phone with her cousin, well was he super sexy! Gaara heard about the rape indecent and personally slapped the head teacher, of a really posh school, only rich kids can go into, just to eneter Konoha Advance Learing School. But he did hate the head teacher, she was a bitch!

Sakura still didn't believe that Gaara slapped the 'poor' teacher, just to enter the school that school was in, she was going to meet him today as it is Monday, Gaara was Sakura's favourite cousin, they use to play out when they were little but Gaara moved away but he's coming back.

X.x.X

"Dude did you hear? Sasuke's crew is coming in.."

"Yeah and a weird red-head!"

"Isn't a girl coming in as well?"

"Crap! I heard Rock-lee had to get a cast on his arm!"

Rumours, rumours expect from the fact that Sakura's cousin and Sasuke 'gang' were actually coming in. Sakura can't wait to see Gaara, she can't see him now as he has to have a mini tour around the place along with Jugo and Suigetsu. But Sakura went to Ino, Hinata, Sai and Tenten. Neji was not here...for once. He was with that smart ass that Ino likes, while Naruto was ill.

When she came in Sai gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby! Look at them shoes! Like OMG! They are totes A-MA-ZING!" Sakura seem to be smiling at Sai's funny comment about her shoes. She loves gay boys, they are easy to socialize with, but then he saw Tenten with a disgusted face and she raised a brow, trying to keep her temper. Guessing that Sai don't like Tente, honestly expect her dressin she is really cool in Sakura's opinion.

"Sakura, look! There's Sasuke!" Ino made me turn around seeing him walk in alone...again. She wonders if he even have any friends, then Sasuke saw Sakura and walked straight to her...shit. She turned around trying to ignore her.

"Honey, at 3 o'clock!" Ino and Hinata giggled at Sai, Argh! She could kill him now!

"Hey sport!" Sasuke ruffled Sakura's hair, after that he dragged her, while Ino and Sai were shocked, but Sai was more upset that he wasn't chosen by Sasuke. He pulled her to the hallway were no one was.

"So I wa-" He was cut by an unknown voice that he never heard before.

"SAKURA!" It was Gaara, Sakura ignored Sasuke and quickly ran to Gaara and hugged him while he span her around.

Sasuke P.O.V

Well, who the fuck was he? I never saw him with Sakura, only boys I saw was that Naruto-boy;He's no threat at all but this dude is gonna get put in hospital for life. Why was he all kissy-missy with Sakura, I mean she isn't that type that goes off with boys like her...

Sakura was still ignoring until the dude looked at me, giving me evils, I would beat the shit out of his little twigy body.

"Well who the fuck are you?" The fucking nerves of him, I can't punch him, he knows Sakura.

"I should be asking you that, and trust if you did knew me, you would be shitting yourself, asking for mercy." Sakura was between us two.

"Oi! Boss, need any help?" finally Suigetsu and Jugo have arrived.

"Aww! Sasuke you know how much I love beating up people, can I have him?" Suigetsu said while pulling Gaara cheeks. Gaara was about to punch him in the face, I could see it in his look, I had to say something he was with Sakura, I stopped him before it went to punching and kicking.

"Oi, leave him alone! He's with sport over there!" I said lazily, while pointing at Sakura with the other hand in my pocket. After ruffling Sakura's hair and her turning upset again and pushing my arm off her head.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke walked away with his crew while Sakura and Gaara were still there, She gave Gaara one more hug, smiling.

"Well, gotta tell me now who the fucking hell was he!? And watch how I put him in hospital!" Great...Now Gaara was angry.

"Well he was the dude that saved me from getting raped..." Gaara was shocked, not giving a fuck for Sasuke more, walking to their main class with Kakashi-sensai.

X.x.X

Kakashi-sensai introduced the new boys but where's that missing girl? Kakashi didn't really care to be honest and went on to reading his book. After a while Gaara stayed with Sakura for a bit until someone again butted in, but it wasn't Sasuke or his little gang , they were in the corner.

"Hi Sakura, can I talked to you privately?" it was Kiba, the boy that she talked to on the first or second day of school.

"Sure! Gaara tell Ino that I'll be back in about five minutes," She stood and walked off with Kiba.

They stood in the hall with an awkward silence, until Kiba asked the question.

"Well are you and Gaara two peas in a pod?" Sakura gave a confused look.

"What?"

"Are you two...like...you...know!" he started to blush a lot! Sakura got what he was on about and started to laugh.

"No and don't worry, we would never date!" Sakura went in to the class room.

Sasuke was with his group was watching how Kiba just called get over but he had to drag her and her annoying cousin. It was quiet but the girl surrounding him weren't.

"Boss? Are you jealous?" Jugo saw deaf in Suigetsu eyes. Sasuke just looked at him.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha do NOT get jealous of a mutt and a little lanky piece of shit!" Yeah he was a bit jealous..

"Sasuke...I ment my perfectly red, round tomato.." Suigetsu showed Sasuke the tomato that he had in his hand. Sasuke just ignored him.

Clank..Clank..Clank..

A knock at the door, Kakashi said to come in to the mystery person, she has slim long leg, not scared to show them off, a belly piercing was visible as she ws only wearing a boob tube and a leather jacket. And the first thing she notice was Sasuke with a smirk, she walked over showing the girls her middle, seeing two girls, chatting away, that she knew...

* * *

I wonder who she is!? Guess! Winner gets a magical cookie ;D Review and Make me happy, my lovely little butterflies and thank you to Raikiri80, for helping me on this story, please give some love to Raikiri80.

-ML007


End file.
